


Walnut Biscuits

by jiminsjuliet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsjuliet/pseuds/jiminsjuliet
Summary: Mingyu doesn't know why he promised to buy DK walnut biscuits but he is happy that he did.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Walnut Biscuits

Walnut Biscuits

It’s been three days already, Mingyu didn’t think DK would remember this for so long, let alone spam him via 3 different apps. Even Vernon who hardly ever realizes what is happening around him was fed up with Dk’s constant reminders and messaged Mingyu today.  
CHWE V to KIM MING  
Hyung please get DK hyung his walnut biscuits, he has been driving everyone crazy  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
I thought he would drop it by now, it’s not that I don’t want to get him his biscuits it just that he has so many specifications.  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
He doesn’t want the ones with green packaging, wants them to be individually wrapped so that they stay fresh for longer.  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
And he wants it from this one particular shop which is neither near to our home neither to the college.  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
I don’t know y I agreed to get him walnut biscuits in the first place.  
CHWE V to KIM MING  
Hyung the Carat café is just 30 mins away from college, its not that far honestly.  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
30 mins on the other side of the city, I don’t want to goooo!!!  
CHWE V to KIM MING  
Hyung please for the sake of everyone’s sanity.  
KIM MING to CHWE V  
Fine.

And this is how Mingyu finds himself standing in line to get into Carat café for the last 15 mins. The last time he came here with DK and The8 it wasn’t this crowded, there weren’t many people. The place had a really cute vibe, with white brick interior which are divided into cubicles which seats 4 people each with a pastel-colored table. The food was just above average, although Mingyu really liked the pretty Macarons. He doesn’t know why DK was hung up on the walnut biscuits.  
Also, the last time he had visited they were able to park right in front of the café, but now he had to park 3 streets away and has to stand in line with teenagers who are giggling and gossiping. He finds one or two high schoolers checking him out, but doesn’t pay much attention.  
His phone was almost out of charge and he doesn’t want to lose the last 6% just in case. Not being able to keep himself occupied he can’t help but overhear the conversation between the group of girls who are in line with him.

PINK BAG:  
Yah, why are we waiting in this line for so long??? Why can’t we just go to our regular hangout spot and have bubble tea?  
SPECS:  
Or the PC Café. Why did you want to come here Minjae ah??  
MINJAE ??:  
Didn’t you guys see Yoona Unni’s IG story. This café supposedly has a really cute part time worker. Unni and all her classmates come here everyday just to get a look at him.  
PINK BAG:  
Ohhhh I think I heard about this too but I didn’t know the worker was from Carat Café. I heard that Mina Unni broke up with Jaeyoung Oppa and confessed to the cute part time worker, they call him Beanie since he always wears one. But Mina Unni was turned down, but Unni said that even getting turned down by Mr. Beanie was worth it.

Mingyu couldn’t believe his ears, he has spent the last 25 mins on the line, freezing his ass out in the cold for what just so a couple of 16 something year old girls find a part time worker cute?? Mr. Beanie or whoever he is better be an angel from heaven. If not Mingyu might share a piece of his mind with the girls in front of him in the line.  
By the end of 30 mins Mingyu was able to enter inside and is given a Menu and asked to stand in the order line and wait for his turn. He skims through the menu just to pass time since he is here just to get Dk his precious walnut biscuits. He decides he is also going to get a cup hot chocolate to get rid of the chilly feeling.  
At last, its Mingyu’s turn to order, the part timer (Mr. Beanie? if the squeals he heard from the girls in front of him was any indication) was turned towards the kitchen to let them know the previous order. Mingyu can see why the girls might be attracted Mr. Beanie is a good 170+ cm tall with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He has a well-toned body, Mingyu was able to see the biceps bulges through the tight-fitting white shirt. This got mingyu thinking that although he isn’t able to see whether the face is cute, Mr. Beanie definitely has a hot physique.  
As if he had heard Mingyu’s comment, Mr. Beanie turns around with an amused smile and raised eyebrows and Mingyu’s mind immediately agrees with the girls that he does have a cute face. Mr. Beanies smile widens and he says well Thank You with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Only then does Mingyu realize that he had said it out loud. He immediately looks down to hide his embarrassment. Only to look up again when he hears Mr. Beanie enquiring about his order. In his frenzied state he forgets what he is here for and just places an order for hot chocolate and some macaroons and hurriedly moves to the Pick-up counter.  
The part timer in the pick-up counter also snickers having heard snippets of Mingyu’s conversation with his coworker. Mingyu is mentally kicking himself for being a fool and saying things out loud in front of the cute part timer. Mingyu thinks that the girls were definitely right the part timer is indeed cute but only now he is going to think that you are a total creep mingyu yah. The part timer in the pick-up counter laughs loud and says “so you really think he is cute? And you know you should do something about your problem. It is not always okay to voice your inner thoughts. But I can assure you Wonwoo doesn’t think you are a creep if the blush he had was any indication. By the way I am Jeonghan” Mingyu sheepishly smiles and mutters a nice to meet you I am mingyu. All the while looking for a way to escape somewhere far away. As soon as he gets his hot chocolate and macaroon’s he rushes to one of the cubicles which is closest to the exit and far away from the order counter. He makes it his mission to get out of the café as soon as he can but as minutes pass Mingyu can’t help but steal a few glances at the cute part timer wonwoo was it? Every now and then as he drinks his hot chocolate. As it’s getting late the café starts to clear out except for a few lingering teenage girls waiting for a chance to talk to wonwoo. As he was lost in his thought’s he sees some movement out of the corner of his eyes. And turns to his right only to find that Wonwoo was standing in front of the cute pastel colored table with the cute macaroons of top of it in his cute floral apron and the cute smile and bunched nose.  
Wonwoo clears his throat, mingyu forceps himself to look wonwoo in the eyes and not at the cute nose or that cute smile.  
Thank you  
Mingyu with a puzzled look “for?”  
“You know for calling me cute and hot”  
“Ahhh….”  
“I am wonwoo btw”  
“I know, your friend jeonghan mentioned it” “I am Mingyu”  
“I know my friend jeonghan happened to mention it”  
“Ahh..”  
“I told him that I find you cute too”  
“Ahh…. Wait what ?? you find me cute too ??” Mingyu is flustered and the tip of his ears turn red  
“yeah… so can I get your number”  
“you find me cute and you want my number ??”  
“yes”  
………  
Mingyu is unable to keep the smile off his face as he climbs the steps to the apartment he shares with his friends. The door is opened by a sleepy Vernon, “What took to so long hyung? Dk hyung has been waiting since 7pm”  
Mingyu gives Vernon a puzzled look, “Don’t tell me you forgot the walnut biscuits, I know you went to carat café today”  
“I did go to the café but I got something else instead of a walnut biscuit”  
“why would you do that ?? is it something that will stop dk hyung from pestering everyone? Why don’t I see you carrying anything? What is that you got?”  
“I happened to get a date with this cute part timer in the cafe”  
“A what?”  
Mingyu just smiles at a very puzzled Vernon “Don’t worry I will get DK his walnut biscuit tomorrow”  
“You are going to the café again? What happed to its 30 mins away? Opposite side of the city?”  
“Dk needs his biscuits Vernon, also I get to meet my date again” says Mingyu sappily and Vernon leaves him in the daydreaming in the living room and retires to his own bedroom, contemplating how he ended up with such weird friend/housemates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction, the weverse interaction was to cute and i wasnt able to ignore it. Please let me know what you think about it. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
